Popochii
by kisekiii
Summary: After playing the game Popochii Sasuke finds himself turning into a girl every time he sneezes, he attends Tokyo High and meets a girl named Naruto and falls for her. Being a girl surely has its advantages!
1. Has the World gone Crazy!

**Title: Popochii**

**Pairing: **sasunaru

**Rated: **13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings:** The main pairing here is Sasuke and Naruto (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! OOC will be prominent here (especially Sasuke and Itachi). Slow updates will also be happening here since school is starting next month already. So please be patient with me and my story. Oh, and there might be some Japanese words here combined with the English don't worry I'll place a vocabulary at the end of each chapter. **Itachi is so so so OC here!**

**Summary:** After playing the game Popochii Uchiha Sasuke finds himself turning into a girl every time he sneezes, he attends Konoha High and meets a girl named Uzumaki Naruto and falls for her. Being a girl surely has its advantages! But

**Apologies: **If you find anything offensive here please let me know immediately so that I can work on it. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes

Normal

_Flashback_

**Important**

'_Thoughts_'

You may now read **Popochii** by me **crimsonangelxoxo. **Please read and review and most of all enjoy!

-

Popochii

Chapter 1- Has the World gone Crazy?!

Dusk was fast approaching. A lad of 17 years of age walked aimlessly to the streets of Tokyo. He had pitched black hair that spiked in almost every direction and had ebony black eyes. He had a fair complexion. He wore a dark blue shirt that had a paper fan embedded at the back and plain black shorts.

He looked up and found the sun setting and mixed the red, orange and yellow colors in the sky. It was scattered all the same it was beautiful. He sighed softly as wind passed him. He brushed one of his black bangs away from his eyes and continued walking while his eyes are still closed.

"Anou… Sasuke-kun."

A voice interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes as he stopped walking. He looked at the source of the voice and found a girl with brown hair and had big pink eyes. She was wearing a white mini skirt and a pink spaghetti strap for her tops.

"What?" he asked rather harshly.

"E-eto…My name is Maiko Hanashi. Please read this letter. I have made it especially for you!"

She was holding out a letter at him and he grimaced when he recognized the letter. It was color pink and hearts were designed all over it. Oh, yes he does know what kind of letter that is and he is _not_ interested at ALL.

"Keep it to yourself. I'm not interested," with that said he walked away from the crying girl. He continued walking soon entered the Uchiha compound. And as he entered their mansion whispers of, "Welcome back Sasuke-sama," were heard. He ignored all of them and went to his room.

Uchiha Sasuke at the age of seventeen was being trained to run half of their company because the other half would be run by his brother. He was handsome and rich that's why many girls flock around him only either because of his looks or his money. The Uchiha's are very famous not only in Tokyo and Japan but to other countries as well. Hell, they probably even own half of Japan.

He was about to lay on his comfy bed when he found that someone has beaten him into it. He scowled when he recognized who it was.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Aniki?" he asked.

Said person sat up from the bed and immediately brightened up when he saw it was his oh so dear little brother.

"Sa-su-ke-chan!" he sang as he went over and hugged Sasuke.

"A-ani-ki!" complained Sasuke but the arms around him only tightened.

"Itachi, I can't breathe anymore!" screamed Sasuke knowing that his brother will only listen to him if he was really serious and he'll know that he's serious when he calls him by his given name.

"Oh," said Itachi as he let go of Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Aniki?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I woke up and then said good morning to my cute Mr. Rabbit, took a bath then ate pancakes for breakfast and then I kissed kaa-san and tou-san goodbye—"

"Aniki!" interrupted Sasuke.

Itachi stopped and looked at him, "What?"

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "I asked what you are doing at my _room_ not what you _did_ the moment you woke up!"

"I decided to be nice and tell you the whole of my life since I know you are so obsessed with me that you would want to know what I do every time I wake up. Oh and Mr. Rabbit's new shampoo is Strawberry!" replied Itachi while making a victory pose.

Sasuke sighed as he muttered, "Narcissist."

"What are you doing in my room Aniki? And I'm not interested to what you did the moment you woke up or what's the new shampoo of your freaking rabbit!" growled Sasuke.

Itachi pretended that he didn't hear the outburst and continued talking, "So I decided to be nice again and buy you this new game sold on stores. It's called Popochii!"

Sasuke stared at him before replying, "What's Pikachu?"

Itachi shook his head, "Not Pikachu that's in Pokemon, I said Popochii. Here try it."

He said as he handled Sasuke the game chip. Sasuke stared at Itachi again before replying once more,

"Aniki I'm not interested and the only game I play in my PSP is Tekken and Tekken is a fighting game that's why I like it. This Popa whatever isn't my type."

"First it's Popochii and second why don't you think that it isn't your type when you haven't played it yet?" asked Itachi.

"Because."

"That's not a reason and if you don't give me a real reason this game will find itself in your bed tonight or wherever you go, this game will haunt you. I assure you that."

Sasuke merely scowled, "The game's name is "Popochii" it sounds so childish! What the hell is it, like a Super Mario or Kittens Mittens?"

"First, don't you insult the game Super Mario coz' that's my favorite and second, names can be deceiving. So please accept it?" said Itachi as he knelt before Sasuke and hugging his legs while faking a cry.

"Aniki stop that!" he said as he tried to kick Itachi but failed to do so.

"Itachi won't! Not until you accept this game!"

"Argh! Why are you so obsessed?!"

"Coz' 'Tachi wants to win the "Best and Nicest brother in Town" award!"

"What kind of award is that?!"

"The kind that 'Tachi wants to win!"

"Tobi has influenced your language and its plain creepy! It doesn't suit you at all!"

"'Tachi wants that award!"

"Fine!" he finally shouted and grabbed the game and dragged a beaming Itachi out of his room. Once closing or rather slamming the door he went top his bed. Gee, that was scary! Itachi practically talking in third person and liking the kid's game called Super Mario?! Has the World gone crazy?!

With that thought lingering in his mind he slept.

-

Sasuke was currently playing Tekken in his PSP. Soon enough he became a bit bored and his gaze landed on the game chip of Popochii. He snorted at it and continued playing for another fifteen minutes but his curiosity on what kind of game Popochii is, was getting better of him. He tried ignoring it and played for another fifteen minutes until…

"Fuck! Stop looking at me you stupid game!" he shouted whilst pointing accusingly at the game chip. There was a moment of silence then…

"Great, now I'm even talking to myself."

He looked at the game again.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

And finally…

"Fine, I'll play you!" grumbled Sasuke as he grabbed the game chip and inserted it in his PSP. The screen flashed 'Downloading Popochii'. And so Sasuke waited and after a few seconds it was done. He put the game chip out and started playing.

"Just as I thought this is childish," murmured Sasuke as he read the 'How to play'.

_The player enters his/her name and his gender. The screen will flash characters and you should pick one. Dress it up or whatever you want it to look like. Note: Your character will be the opposite of your gender. After your done press 'Play' and start the game._

_It has nine stages and its names are:_

_1. Shukaku the One tailed Raccoon _

_2. Nizen and Nini the Two tailed Dog twins_

_3. Sanzen the Three tailed Wolf_

_4. Yonzen the Four tailed Rat_

_5. Gozen the Five tailed Bear_

_6. Rokuzen the Six tailed Tiger_

_7. Shichizen the Seven tailed Cat_

_8. Hachizen the Eight tailed Snake_

_9. Kyuubi the Nine tailed Fox_

_Finish them and whatever you wish for will come true. Remember once you start playing you shouldn't stop or there will be dire consequences to your character. Note: Same rules apply for those who will lose. The consequences will happen at exactly 12:01 in the midnight. Play at your own risk._

_Play fairly and nicely! _

_Good luck!_

He entered his name

_Sasuke—Male_

Images of women flashed before him. He hated this part. So he just picked someone who looked like him. A woman of seventeen years of age with pitched black hair that curled at the end and possessed ebony eyes.

Sasuke hard-pressed 'Next' and then pressed,

'_Play Popochii'_

He then played it. Truth to be told he was really surprised to find it to be very tricky. He has to beat down the minions of the stages and the Stage monsters. The time that he beat down Shukaku he was already addicted. Maybe Itachi deserved the 'Best and nicest Brother in Town' award after all.

"This is kinda… fun," he murmured to himself.

-

Sasuke growled for the umpteenth time. Just one more hit and he will lose all his life. He was in the eighth stage and was currently fighting Hachizen the Eight tailed Snake and he was terribly and unmistakably…_badly losing._

Too preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't realize that he will be hit and only realized it when this fucking statement appeared in the screen. Sasuke continued staring at it.

_Game Over! You lose!_

A scowl marred his handsome features when those words sunk in to him. He never loses any game…_ever._ In frustration he threw his PSP and the game chip outside his window and heard a yelp of surprise from one of the maids. What was her name again? Oh, yeah Stella.

With an angry scowl once more he slept and the clock read 12:01.

-

Sasuke woke up with an uneasy feeling and he didn't know why, but passing it only as hunger since he didn't eat dinner. So he stopped the annoying sound of the alarm clock; sat up and yawned whilst stretching. He went straight to his bathroom and washed his face. He grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his feminine mouth and—

Wait.

Feminine mouth?!

His sleepiness gone he looked at the mirror and…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-

Itachi wasn't really a morning person but he was always good at his instincts and today his instincts told him to wake up early to witness a historical event and the moment the he heard the shout from his brother's room he knew it. He would always trust his instincts.

But what the hell happened to Sasuke's voice?

It was so…

High pitched.

Maybe it was just his imagination. He then left the confines of his room and headed for breakfast.

-

Sasuke literally ran as if his very life depended on it. His destination? The dining room to tell his parents about his gender bending thingy. At first of course he checked if he had this and that of a…woman.

And he did!

That's why he was running like hell.

"Okaasan! Otoosan!" he shouted the moment he saw his parents.

They looked up from the food and the newspaper and greeted Sasuke good morning as if nothing was wrong with him. Why the hell aren't they reacting?! I mean if your son suddenly became a _daughter_ you would react right? Right?!

"Okaasan, Otoosan look at me," ordered Sasuke.

They both did and then,

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Mom, Dad, I suddenly became a girl. I was your son last night and now you have a _daughter_! Is that how you should react?"

His parents looked at each other before his mother replied,

"'Suke-chan you have always been a girl."

"You're just hungry. C'mon let's eat," joined his father.

Sasuke continued looking at them in shock. First it was the "no reaction" then they say that he really was a "girl" and nothing changed now there's the "chan" part! What the FUCK?! At the same time his brother entered the dining room.

"Ohayoo minna-san," he greeted.

Then he turned to Sasuke and then…

"WHAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

And he fainted in the spot.

"Gee, they both seem so hungry. Don't they dear?" said Sasuke's mom while shaking her head.

-

Itachi groggily opened his eyes ad saw the "female Sasuke". He immediately sat up.

"Wha-What the hell?!" he asked.

Sasuke smacked the back of his head, "Shut up Aniki! Just listen."

"O-okay," replied Itachi doubtfully and Sasuke told him the story.

"What's happening to me Aniki? This has never happened in my whole life ever and it even happened after you made me play that game and it—"

He stopped. Then he remembered what was written,

_Finish them and whatever you wish for will come true. Remember once you start playing you shouldn't stop or there will be dire consequences to your character. Note: Same rules apply for those who will lose. The consequences will happen at exactly 12:01 in the midnight. Play at your own risk._

Fuck.

"Oh, fuck," he cursed or rather "she" cursed. (Sasuke: Damn author! Stop calling me a "she" stick with the "he" or else I'll drive this chidori to your heart!") (**A/N:** and so I'll stick with the "he" since a Chidori is near me)

"What?" asked Itachi and Sasuke explained then the next thing they knew they were looking for the maid, Stella.

-

They later found themselves in the mountains of garbage since that freaking maid said she threw it on the garbage can and then the garbage was taken out that morning also and they chased the garbage truck and that is how they ended up here.

"I found it!" shouted Itachi interrupting Sasuke from his thoughts. Sasuke walked over to Itachi. They tried turning it on but it wouldn't.

"Why the hell won't it turn on?!" asked Sasuke thoroughly pissed off.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I wonder what would happen to you if you were suddenly throw out in the window."

Sasuke just glared at him and then shook the PSP and suddenly it became really hot making Sasuke drop it to the ground.

"What?" asked Itachi.

But Sasuke didn't have the time to answer because suddenly a person appeared in front of them from the PSP. He had long black hair and his skin was as white as a bond paper. He had an earring that had a very weird design and his eyes were like that of a snake. (**A/N:** Let's say who it is altogether: Orochimaru! Wahahahaha!)

"What the—" asked Sasuke.

The man before them spoke,

"Ah, I see so you are the one who was blessed by the Fairies of the Kingdom of Popochii. My name is Orochimaru, a legendary Senin. What is it that you want that you have called me?"

Itachi was the first to recover,

"Well he suddenly turned into a girl after playing that game. What do we do now? How do we turn him back to normal?"

Orochimaru was quiet for a moment as he closed his eyes. Later he opened them again and looked at the both of them and replied,

"I don't know."

Sasuke and Itachi dropped to the ground (anime style).

"So what do we do now?" asked Sasuke.

"If you really want to return as a boy we must first find the other two legendary Senin named Tsunade and Jiraiya they will surely know how to turn you back," he replied.

"Where do we find those two?" asked Itachi.

"I am not really sure but I feel there presence in a school called Tokyo High. But they are not free."

"What do you mean they are not free?" asked Itachi.

"It means that they are guiding another person who is in the same situation as you are, like me to you," he replied.

"O-okay," said Sasuke.

"Well if there aren't anymore questions I have to sleep still you know"

"Wait. How do we call you again?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll just pop by. Just say my name."

"How come our parents didn't have any reaction that Sasuke became a girl and only I know?" asked Itachi voicing his and Sasuke's question.

"It's just like that. They are suddenly given new information. As for you to be the only one who knows of his true gender, it is because you were the one who gave him the game."

They were both silent.

"Any more questions?" asked Orochimaru.

"None at the moment, thanks for the help Orochimaru-san," said Itachi.

"Okay," he was about to fade away when he reappeared again and said,

"I forgot to tell you, whenever you sneeze you'll turn into a girl and every time water is splashed to you, you will return into becoming a boy but that will only last for a few minutes and most importantly," he said as a dangerous smirk crept its way to his face, "It's not Orochimaru-san, its Orochimaru-_sama_."

With that said he poofed away leaving Sasuke and Itachi all to themselves.

"Itachi…"

"Yeah?"

"He's another narcissist."

"Yeah."

"Itachi…"

"Yeah?"

"You won't ever win the 'Best and Nicest brother in Town' award."

There was silence.

"Really?" asked a teary-eyed Itachi.

"Yeah."

-

-

Please review! Naruto will be there in the next chapter. Please review!


	2. And Naruto Enters!

**Title: Popochii**

**Pairing: **sasunaru

**Rated: **13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings:** The main pairing here is Sasuke and Naruto (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! OOC will be prominent here (especially Sasuke and Itachi). Slow updates will also be happening here since school is starting next month already. So please be patient with me and my story. Oh, and there might be some Japanese words here combined with the English don't worry I'll place a vocabulary at the end of each chapter. **Itachi is so so so OC here!**

**Summary:** After playing the game Popochii Uchiha Sasuke finds himself turning into a girl every time he sneezes, he attends Tokyo High and meets a girl named Uzumaki Naruto and falls for her. Being a girl surely has its advantages! But Naruto is also hiding secrets of her own.

**Apologies: **If you find anything offensive here please let me know immediately so that I can work on it. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes

Normal

_Flashback_

**Important**

'_Thoughts_'

You may now read **Popochii** by me **crimsonangelxoxo. **Please read and review and most of all enjoy!

-

Popochii

Chapter 2- And Naruto enters!

Uzumaki Naruto was never known for her patience. Her best friend Haruno Sakura knows it. Her friends and even those two Senin know it. And so does her. That's why when she woke up that morning and found out that her breakfast won't be served for another twenty minutes all hell broke lose.

Her parents died when she was very young that's why he was taken care of their family friend Umino Iruka. Even though her parents died she has inherited their mansion, their company, their fortunes and estates and their…rabbit. In short she inherited absolutely everything. But the one running the company for the _meantime_ was her aunt, Futsuni Miyabi. She wasn't naïve to the fact that her aunt wants the company for herself but she decided to let her _feel_ it for the moment.

Back to where we left, she was currently getting her skateboard when Sakura came in her room.

"Naruto," she greeted.

"Ohayoo, Sakura-chan!" she greeted back preparing to leave the room. She then grabbed Sakura's hand and together they left the mansion.

"You're already leaving? You haven't had your breakfast yet," said Sakura.

Naruto's stomach growled in agreement, "I can't wait for another twenty minutes. There's a Ramen shop along the way to school," Naruto replied as she stepped on her skateboard.

Sakura just sighed in response. They both continued walking in silence or rather skating in Naruto's point of view. Their uniform was a match. It was a blue mini skirt that had plaits around and a white blouse as the top. It also has a blue matching necktie. Their school: Tokyo High. Sakura just brushed her fingers on her short pink hair in an attempt to fix it, while Naruto just placed her blonde long hair in a bun, chopsticks holding it up.

Everybody in school knew that while Sakura may look a gentle kind she was _far_ from it. I mean, who would even think that a seventeen year old girl who possessed emerald green eyes could pass out as the female version of Hulk Hogan. But she can also be kind and sweet at times.

On the other hand Naruto was one of the most popular girls in their school. But she never showed any interest in her love life. She was boyish and some girls found it unfit. But nevertheless she was beautiful, with her sun-kissed blonde hair and a light tan for her complexion. But the most distinctive feature of hers was her whisker-like marks on her cheeks and her brilliant blue eyes that rivaled the sea and the skies.

Sakura and Naruto were childhood best friends. They tell each other secrets and stuff. But there was one secret that they just kept to themselves (for the exception of Hinata, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Iruka). It was _that_ secret. They almost everyday talk about it but would keep quiet when other people start to eavesdrop.

"Ne, Sakura have you heard about the new transfer student?" asked Naruto while still continuing on skating.

"Yeah, I heard the girl was very beautiful. Do you think she can be our friend?" asked Sakura excitedly.

"As long as she won't be a bastard, its fine by me," replied Naruto.

Sakura frowned at Naruto's language, "Naruto you don't go around calling other girls "bastard" and If you find them really irritating you can at least call "bitch"."

Naruto shrugged her shoulders, "I can call them whatever I like."

Naruto instantly regretted that statement for at that moment she felt the murderous aura coming from Sakura. She stopped her skateboard and boldly looked at Sakura.

"Sa-sakura?" she asked hesitantly as she saw flames around Sakura.

"What did you just say, eh Naruto-chan?" asked Sakura dangerously and slowly.

"No-nothing," replied Naruto which turned out as a squeak. Nothing good ever happens when Sakura uses 'chan' on her.

"I told you to stop using those fucking dirty language you fucking learned from that shit asshole Hidan, didn't I say that every fucking shitty day?! HUH, NARUTO-CHAN?!"

"Ha-hai Sakura-sama," squeaked Naruto.

Then suddenly the thick air of tension was gone and all that was left was a smiling Sakura, she was back in good mood and most probably because of the 'sama' part. Naruto sighed in relief. Jeez, she always tells her to stop that language but she says it herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a group of man laugh.

She met Sakura's gaze and they both nodded at each other and headed to where they heard the laughs, when they rounded the corner they saw a group of thugs cornering a raven haired girl. They were obviously trying to scare her to make her come with them and unfortunately for them the girl was unnerved and was looking at them blankly. She wore the same uniform as Naruto's.

"C'mon baby play with us," said Thug 1.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you that bad," agreed Thug 2.

"We'll be gentle we promise as long as you spread your sexy legs nicely," said Thug 3.

They continued coming forward the girl and that's when Naruto grabbed her skateboards and jumped up to one of the Thugs and landed on one of the Thug 2's back. Her back was facing the raven haired girl and her glare was facing the other Thugs.

"What the hell do you think are you doing, you fuckers?!" she shouted.

-

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed off. Well, why wouldn't he? He plays a game called Popochii and wakes up one day and next thing he knew he was already a girl and then a snake-like man was there explaining that it might become permanent and he would only turn back to his former gender if he is splashed with water. Imagine his maids surprise when he told them to deliver him gallons of water the moment he and his brother came home.

He was splashing himself with water _all day_.

Now while he was walking to his new school alone, since his brother conveniently left him saying he can do it by himself, these _fucking_ thugs came out of nowhere and were cornering him. They think that he'll be scared didn't they? Well, no! Coz' he may be a girl outside but he was a man INSIDE!

"C'mon baby play with us," said Thug 1.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you that bad," agreed Thug 2.

"We'll be gentle we promise as long as you spread your sexy legs nicely," said Thug 3.

When the thugs started coming closer he was about to give them the beating of their life when all of a sudden a girl with blonde hair came out of nowhere. He couldn't see the girl's face because he was facing her back when he heard the girl speak.

"What the hell do you think are you doing, you fuckers?!"

-

The thugs stopped instantly when they saw Naruto.

"Y-you!" cried Thug 1.

He recognized her but apparently Thug 3, 4 and 5 didn't (Thug 2 already passed out).

"So another girly decided to play with us, eh?" taunted Thug 4.

"Ooh, I have a thing for blonde's you know. Let's take this somewhere private shall we?" said Thug 3.

The next thing they knew Thug 3 was on the ground. They all turned to Naruto getting their weapons. Thug 4 had a knife, Thug 5 had a baseball bat and Thug 3 (who got up from the ground) grabbed his metal pole.

"You dare do that to me, bitch!" Thug 3 screamed as he lunged forward to Naruto who didn't even move from her spot. He was viciously grabbed to the wrist by Sakura and twisted it before kicking him straight in the stomach. Thug 3 writhed in pain as he was dropped to the cold cement.

"What the hell is this girl power?" asked Thug 5 as he too lunged forward.

"Get the girl to the side Sakura let me handle these thugs," said Naruto as he rode his skateboard. Sakura nodded in response and grabbed Sasuke's hands and settled themselves in the sidelines.

Sasuke watched in awe as the blonde girl beat the shit out of those Thugs and after a few moments they were all down to the ground. Fuck, it was as if the girl wasn't even human. Just as the blonde haired girl was about to face them Thug 4 was lunging forward Sasuke and Sakura with a knife in his hand. Out of instinct, _man _instinct, Sasuke went forward and kicked the man in the shins. Thug 4 dropped to the ground but not before managing to cut his knife at Sasuke's left shoulder.

Blood dripped from Sasuke's shoulder and he winced in pain. _Damn Thug!_

The pink haired girl was on his side immediately, "Are you okay?"

_Oh, of course he's fine. He was just cut by a bloody thug. He was oh so fine!_

"Oh, of course you're not. What a stupid question," said Sakura as he noticed the what-are-you-stupid look from Sasuke.

"We have to get her to a clinic quick!" said the blonde as she came rushing forward.

Sasuke looked up to look at the blonde but his vision was getting blurry and the next thing he knew everything was black, but not before gazing into deep blue eyes.

-

Sasuke groggily tried to open his eyes and only grunted in pain. He then heard soft giggles from above him and looked the source.

"Isn't she pretty?" asked a light blonde haired woman. She was wearing the same uniform as Sasuke's and her hair was tied in a pony tail while her bangs covered her left eye (**A/N:** Not sure if it's the left or the right)

"She does have the looks," replied the pink haired girl that she recognized from earlier.

"Oi, Ino, Sakura can't you leave her alone or a moment?" asked an irritated voice. Sasuke looked at his right and found a light blonde short haired girl that was tied in pig tails.

"She's right, girls," said a male's voice.

Sasuke sat up and looked around him. He appeared to be in a clinic.

"Hi! My name's Ino!" shouted the light blonde haired girl.

"Mine's Haruno sakura and you can call me Sakura!" shouted the pink haired girl.

"It's Temari," said the pig tailed woman.

"My name is Umino Iruka and I am a teacher here. You must be the new transferee student," said a brown haired man.

Sasuke nodded.

"So what's your name hon?" asked Ino.

Sasuke looked blankly at her before replying, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-chan!" she said.

Sasuke visibly twitched. _Chan…_

"Is there anything wrong Sasuke-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Please drop the 'chan' it…it irritates me," he said.

"O-okay," they said.

"Well you girls can tour Sasuke around. I'm sure Hinata and Naruto will be her later. I must be going now, see you all later!" waved Iruka.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!"

When the door was finally closed Ino and sakura dragged Sasuke out of the clinic and careful enough not to pain his newly bandaged left shoulder. Temari followed hem in suit.

"We'll show you around Sasuke," said Sakura and Sasuke just nodded.

'_This is going to be a long day,' _thought Sasuke.

-

It was lunch time and he was already introduced to his new _"friends"_. It was then at that time that he remembered the blonde haired girl that beat the shit out those thugs. He turned to Sakura and asked,

"Ne, Sakura where's the other girl from before?"

Sakura looked at him ad said, "Who Naruto? She'll be here later."

Ino, Temari and Kiba joined the conversation, "Woah! Did Naru-chan beat some thugs again?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah," answered Sakura.

Sasuke's curiosity was getting better of him and asked again, "Why isn't she here?"

This time it was Ino who answered him, "She's probably held up by her fans again. Don't worry she'll enter this cafeteria any moment now with Hinata and most probably she'll be dragging another unconscious body."

"Does she always fight with others?" asked Sasuke nonchalantly.

"She only beats them when she's already pissed off by their advances. She's kind of boyish you know," replied Ino.

"But she's very pretty and hot! She can do wonders too! Such as making the whole cafeteria quiet when she walks in," chimed in Kiba.

"Kiba stop that! You're making Naruto look like a slut," said Sakura.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and replied while laughing, "Well isn't she?"

One moment Kiba was just sitting across Sasuke, eating happily and then the next he was thrown to the floor. The whole cafeteria became quiet and looked at the commotion. Sasuke blinked, Sakura, Ino and Temari chuckled, Chouji continued eating and Shikamaru looked up from his sleep.

"Who was the slut again?" asked a voice and Sasuke looked at her.

It was _her,_ the blonde girl from earlier. The one that they called…

She turned to look at Sasuke, a foxy grin formed on her face. She was slightly short, had sun-kissed blonde hair and a slight tan complexion. She had whisker-like marks on her face and possessed the most beautiful deep blue eyes he's ever seen. This girl wasn't _pretty_…she was a _goddess._

"Uzumaki Naruto. You must be Uchiha Sasuke," she said.

Sasuke merely "hn"ed in response.

"Oh, and I'm your Swimming partner!" she said.

_Swimming partner..?_

Just then the bell rung and the students started to file out of the hall. Naruto walked up to him and said, "C'mon let's go. We have swimming next. I already got your schedule. This is Hinata by the way."

Said girl bowed respectfully.

That was when it clicked to Sasuke. He was going to dress up with these _girls_.

_Uh-oh…_

-

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded.

These girls were _discarding_ their clothes, talking and laughing like some weird aliens. He, Uchiha Sasuke still had his _man-_pride you know so he wouldn't dare look at them, especially the goddess beside him.

"Why aren't you changing into your swimsuit Sasuke?" asked Naruto when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't moving from his spot.

_Damn._

"Uh, I…I have that _thing_ (1) right now. That's why I can't go swim," said Sasuke remembering what his idiotic and brother and snake Senin told him.

He watched as Naruto's eyes widened then smiled again.

"Is it your first time?" asked Naruto.

"Ha-hai," replied Sasuke blushing.

_Damn it!_

Naruto chuckled a bit then spoke again, "No need to be shy! Don't worry Sasuke; it stops when you're in the pool."

"O-oh…" came Sasuke's reply.

_Oh, damn what do I do?!_

"I…I don't have my swimsuit today," he gave another excuse which was actually true.

"Is that so?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," replied Sasuke.

_Yosh, she bought it!_

But he's relief was short-lived when Naruto stood up, opened her locker and grabbed a swimsuit.

"Here, you can borrow this. It's my extra," she said while handling it Sasuke.

Sasuke dropped to the ground (anime style).

_Oh, god someone shoot me now!_

"Tha-thanks," he replied.

"No problem," said Naruto, "Well I better change too," she said and discarded her blouse leaving her bra in plain view.

_What the-?!_

He could practically hear Orochimaru laughing at the back of his head. Yes, after that incident the stupid Senin was tailing him whenever he goes. But that's not the worst. It was that Orochimaru kept on talking to him and Sasuke's the only one who can see and hear him and he's been blabbing about (censored) (censored) things! He was driving him insane!

"_Isn't that lovely?"_ said Orochimaru, _"Oh and here's the thing, it's Swimming and you will surely be splashed with water. Hope you can hide your dick! Bwahahahaha!"_

He just had to remind him doesn't he?

Wait.

He's right. He'll turn into a boy in the middle of the water!

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

He looked up and saw Naruto only in her bra and panty while she was holding her swimsuit in her other hand.

Silence, then…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Can't this day get any worse?!_

-

1- He means the monthly period

Please review! Their swimming class in the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm very sorry that I have not been uploading for how many months now (don't even wanna count) it's just that school SUCKS! I have ideas for the next chapters to all of my stories but it's just that I didn't find any time in writing it down. Piano, guitar and flute lessons were a bother too in my writing. I will TRY to **update as soon as I can**. But this story will **NOT be discontinued**. But…if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to submit a review or PM me. Thank you and Sorry once more.

**-blackroseobsession**


End file.
